Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV (T. rex Godfic Edition)
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV (T. rex Godfic Edition) is an edit of the fanfiction Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV, primarily focused around Tyrannosaurus rex, a relatively minor change that came with the original story being vandalized by a Wikia contributor with a T. rex bias in 2012. The edited story served as the basis for Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV: T. rex Edition. Due to the haphazardly edited nature of the story, and the fact it was initially written in 2011 prior to vandalism in 2012, "T. rex Godfic Edition" is ridden with grammar, continuty, and spelling mistakes, alongside an extreme bias for Tyrannosaurus, taken much farther than the Spinosaurus bias in the original story. Summary On the island of Isla Nublar, in the year 2003, a Spinosaurus breaks out of its exhibit and goes on a rampage. Its rampage, however, does not last particularly long, as a Tyrannosaurus rex manages to kill the creature before any major damage can be done. He then flees to a small island, where he copulates with a female. From there, the T. rex curbstomps whatever challenges it faces, only seldom facing actual peril. CHAPTER 1 Spinosaurus' Nublar Introduction 2 years after the events of Jurassic Park III, Palentologist Alan Grant had been digging up fossils in North Africa. To his suprise, he and the other Paleontologists had found 2 complete Spinosaurus skeletons! An extremely rare find. He and Hammond cloned the Spinosaurus into a lizard egg in 9 months. The Spinosaurus grew up in a not-so compatible exhibit. One day, a curious child tourist managed to shut off the exhibit electricity. The Spinosaurus broke out in a rage, running towards Isla Sorna. Tourists eaten, Grant ran for the Emergancy Shelter. The Spinosaurus saw his first choice, break into T-Rex exhibit. He chose break in. The T-Rex turned his head, to find an intruder. A century battle started. CHAPTER 2 The Spino's Escape The T-Rex roared in a defensive state, the Spinosaurus roared in an offensive state. The battle started with the T-Rex attempting to throw the Spinosaurus on the floor. Though this would instantly kill a real Spinosaurus, mosquito power saved the Spinosaurus. The Spino shook loose, and then smacked his immense claws at the Tyrannosaurus. The T-Rex immediatly tried to crack the Spinosaurus' ribs. The T-Rex ATTEMPTED to bite the Spinosaurus' rib area, but missed. The T-Rex garbbed the Spinosaurus' leg, shook it, and let go. Boldly, the Tyrannosaurus lunged at the Spinosaurus's neck and twisted. The Spinosaurus roared in pain, and the roar was silenced by a *crack!* The enraged T-rex had snapped the Spinosaurus's neck! The Spinosaurus fell dead, its children staring in awe. The infant T-Rex's ate the dead Spinosaurus with their family, as the Tyrannosaurus roared in victory. Many onlooking tourists were happy at the win of their childhood icon. Grant came out of the Emergency Bunker with a tranq gun. He shot the T-rex with it, but the Tyrannosaurus was too big to be affected. The Rex's immediatey charged towards the sea, swimming. The blood from his injuries leaked into the sea. He landed on a small island populated by Large Carnivorous Dinosaurs, the Rex then saw another another of his kind. It was a female. The injured T-rex was a male. Alan Grant got on a boat, and went to the small island. He saw the Rex was happy, and went back to the mainland. The Rex immediatly had sex with the other, the female getting pregnant. 2 years later, the baby was grown and the family wandered the island. They came across a Female Spinosaurus, The Tyrannosaur family attacked, but 5 more T-Rexes ambushed the Spino. CHAPTER 3 Isla Sorna The T-Rexes counterattacked, the female being mangled into a bloody mess. The male and his family running out of the ambush area. Soon, he and his family escaped to Isla Sorna, and not a moment too soon. A plane dropped a bomb on the small island, killing 90% that hadn't escaped. The family came across a pack of Ceratosaurus. The Ceratosaurus pack charged, but ran away at the hearing of a strange roar. It was a teenage Tarbosaurus Bataar. The Tyrannosaurus was far larger than the Tarbosaurus, 65 feet long. Tarbo was 37 feet. The Rex lunged its amazing jaws at the Tarbosaurus. It picked it up, and delved it's teeth SO DEEP that the Tarbosaurus' head was decapitated. The Ceratosaurus pack had hid in the bushes, and they were shocked at the sight of the unusally strong Rex. The mother Tarbosaurus charged at the Rex, and the mother was 47 feet long.The Rex for the cliffs, having a plan. The Tarbosaurus charged, the Rex stood near the edge, deep water below. The Tarbosaurus was unaware, and the Rex delved its teeth into the Tarbosaurus' neck pushing it near the edge. The Rex let go, the Tarbosaurus falling to it's doom. When it died, The Rex let out an amazingly big roar! The Ceratosaurus Pack retreated to a gorge, where their tribe was. The tribe was like that of stereotype Afro-Americans, and the leader wore Velociraptor feathers on his head. In this time, Ceratosaurus had become smarter than Velociraptors, but still dumber than Troodons. The Rex family walked towards the thick jungles, not aware of a great danger. After walking about 7 meters, the family heard something. A Deinonychus. The small creature called for it's pack, and the other Deinonychus came to assist the other. They attacked the Rex, ruthlessly. The Rex shaked them off, throwing one into a tree. The tree-bound deinonychus died on impact, and the others looked at the Rex, knowing he was too strong. They scrambled away, and the Rex continued on his quest for a new home. He then came across the barren gorge, the location of the Ceratosaurus tribe. The Rex walked down the gorge, unaware of the Ceratosaurus' plan. CHAPTER 4 The Stampede The Ceratosaurus Tribe had found a herd of Iguanadon on the gorgeside. The sadistic Ceratosaurs had a twisted plan to cause a stampede to kill the Rex once and for all. The herd moved in front of the enterance, a Ceratosaurus roars, and sent the herd stampeding down the gorge. It is OK to mention that the Iguanodons treaded very lightly on their feet. The family looked behind them...and gasped. He ran down the gorge, the Iguanodon herd close behind. The Rex's climbed a short rock, the Iguanodons running around it.The Ceratosaurus Leader was looking at the struggling Rex's from the cliffside, where his tribe laid. The Rex's slipped, got up, and climbed the cliffs, the Ceratosaurus above him. The Ceratosaurus grabbed the Rex and his family's hands, and whispered "Long live the unusually strong" in Ceratosaurus language. The let go, sending the family flying. The family landed on thier bellies, playing dead. When the stampede ended, the Rex's got up and continued on thier quest. after getting out of the gorge, he came across an Electric Fence. The Male Rex backed up, and headbutted the fence. The fence shattered, allowing the family to proceed. The sun set, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex family decided to sleep in a thicket. CHAPTER 5 The Final Battle The Rex's awoke, and moved along. They came across a "dead" Spinosaurus. But the sleeping giant awoke, to reveal she was a pure adult, one of the strongest out there. She slammed the Spinosaurus' gut, and bit his neck! it was gruesome. The Spinosaurus grabbed the T-Rex's neck, shook her, and slammed her into the ground. The T-Rex freed herself, and charged the Spinosaurus. She slammed her immense jaws into the Spinosaurus' sail, nearly killing him! The Rex was enraged, and charged at the Spino, and ripped her arms off, stomped her feet, and last but not least, battering her skull. The Spino roared her final roar, and fell flat on her belly. Her head shattered into small pieces, blood spilling everywhere. The Rex roared, and lived happily ever after. Category:Reuploads Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas